Changing Tides
by kimanioverthinks
Summary: My human mom married a werewolf, and her vampire ex-boyfriend's returned to Forks to sweep her off her feet. But, this is my story... and I'll make damn sure she doesn't steal my spotlight. Oh, I'm Gabrielle Black, by the way. Nice to... meet you? R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

-

_Edward_

I smashed through the ferns on the edge of the forest, all my senses fixed on the girl standing in the middle of the meadow. The round meadow was so perfectly familiar, and I didn't even have to glance down to check my footing. Everything about me was focused on her, the girl whose face was even more familiar to me than the meadow itself.

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

Her name coursed through me like a mantra as I slowed to a normal, human pace to reach her.

"Bella?" My voice was low, husky with the reminiscence of distant years. I crossed the distance between us. She looked completely confused. That wasn't unusual; Bella had often looked like that. What was unusual was Bella herself.

"Bella?" I repeated. But it couldn't be Bella; this girl was too young. My memories of Bella were of past years, of a clumsy, beautiful seventeen-year-old girl.

"I'm not Bella!"

Distant years, I thought … twenty-two years distant, in fact. Then why was she still the same? I found myself abruptly rooted to the spot. No! My Bella couldn't be a … a _vampire_. Who got to her? I whirled, my accusing gaze seeking Alice, who I knew followed behind me. Alice noticed nothing. She whipped past me and gathered Bella up to her chest, hugging her hard.

"_Bella!_"

"I'm not _Bella_!" The girl shrieked, her voice muffled by Alice's chest. Then she fought her way free of Alice's hug, "And you're cold," she added as an afterthought, frowning. I heard Emmett's booming laugh as he, Rosalie and Jasper finally made it to the meadow. They paused on the fringes, waiting to see what happened next.

"If you're not Bella, then who _are _you?" I demanded of her, my voice more rougher than usual.

"I'm her _daughte_r, Gabrielle," she told us crossly, sitting down on the grass, "and my mother'll be here soon to get me."

Alice and I sat down warily on the ground in front of her. Emmett, Rose and Jazz all hurried over and followed suit.

"If you're waiting, would you mind maybe telling us about yourself a little?" I asked carefully, measuring her annoyed expression. She didn't seem to be fazed by our beauty or speed, and I gathered as I watched her unconcerned assessment of us all that maybe Bella had talked about us a little.

"You know what? I would mind." She informed us, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. I leaned closer to her without meaning to – she intrigued me. There was something about her that drew me in, she was like Bella, with silent thoughts, but there was something extra about her that piqued my curiosity that little extra bit. Her scent wasn't as appetizing as Bella's had been, but it was pleasant in a non-food way.

The way she assumed what she must have thought was an angry pose left no doubt in my mind as to the fact that she was my Bella's daughter. _Except she wasn't my Bella anymore._ The child in front of me proved that. Regret sent shockwaves through me. I had wanted so much for Bella to live a normal, human life. So why did I feel so miserable about it, especially with the living, breathing proof sitting in front of me?

_It's what you wanted, Ed, _Jasper reminded me silently. He could feel dejection washing through me, and for the first time I resented it.

As the girl in front of me – Gabrielle - sat and pointedly avoided our gazes, I analyzed her more thoroughly. She looked so similar to Bella that she could be her twin – the only real difference I could see was that her skin wasn't as pale as Bella's had been. Gabrielle's skin was slightly more tanned, and as she turned her head I caught an odd symbol under her jaw that looked like a red tattoo. I wondered briefly what it meant, but then was distracted by her smell, which the wind wafted towards me. I studied it carefully; it was tempting like Bella's had been but in a different way, and there was an underlying scent of something, a little like wet dog, but not as nasty. I opened my mouth to ask her another question, ignoring the thoughts of the others around me, but I was cut off by a voice so familiar it took me a few seconds to drag myself from the past.

"Gabi? Gabi! I asked you to stay out of sight, not to run and hide!"

Gabrielle was on her feet in a swift motion that was definitely _not _inherited from Bella. "I'm here, Mom, in the meadow!" she called back. I watched, my head reeling, as Bella appeared from under the trees. Although twenty-two years had passed, she didn't look very different. Her face had some very shallow lines in it – laugh lines, I noticed with annoyance – and her hair was thicker, more lustrous than it had been when I knew her.

"_You_!" she cried when she saw us. Alice tried to run to hug her as the rest of us got to our feet. She pushed her away with an angry, cold glare, and went to stand by her daughter, as far away from us as possible.

"Where's Dad?" Gabrielle asked in a low voice that carried perfectly. Bella didn't bother to lower her voice, knowing that we could all hear her perfectly well anyway.

"I don't know. I lost him when he headed off to see Paul. Why he would want to go visit that moody prat I have no idea." They shared an amused glance, and I wondered what Paul they were referring to, and why he made them laugh.

"So we have to hang around here and wait for him?" Gabrielle complained to her mother, frowning again.

"What, you'd rather walk? It's a long way home, but be my guest," Bella replied, gesturing that Gabrielle could go right ahead. I waited for her to respond.

"No, it's all good. I think I'll wait for the car." Gabrielle said hastily.

"I thought you might," Bella said, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett called from behind me. I hissed, I hadn't been keeping tabs on the thoughts of my family, and I ought to have been in case Rosalie went on one of her _she-might-be-prettier-than-me-so-I-have-to-beat-her-up _rampages. It took all of us to restrain her when that happened. There was a short, uncomfortable silence, which Bella broke.

"Hello. I'm guessing that you've met my daughter." She said in a monotone. We all just nodded like idiots.

"Mom? Who _are _they?" Gabrielle asked, taking in the look on her mother's face.

"The _Cullen's_," Bella spat furiously. Gabrielle's eyes widened, and then she laughed. Bella glared at her. They seemed to be sharing another private joke. I didn't like it: without their minds open I had no idea what they were thinking about.

"God, I'm sorry Mom, I didn't realize," Gabrielle hurried out.

"Don't be sorry," Bella replied almost bitterly. "I'm not."

"Oh, I'm not. I just felt like I had to apologize." Gabrielle explained, making Emmett and Alice laugh. Bella sent Gabrielle a look that shut her up fast, and I relaxed a little now their family argument was over. Alice seemed to realize that I was no longer focused entirely on Bella and her daughter and mentally shouted a question at me that I guessed she'd been trying to get my attention with for a while.

_Edward, who do you think her father is?_

That caught my attention all right. I winced, and tried to pick out more things that differentiated her from Bella that might give clues as to her father's identity. I had already noticed the slightly russet skin, and her eyes were a little wider than Bella's. Her hair was shinier and a darker brown and she was a little taller. That was about all I could make out.

Then the last voice in the world I wanted to hear reached my ears.

"Sorry, baby. You know how Paul can get."

My head whipped up to glare at the source of the sound. The source glared right back. The other members of his 'pack' surrounded him, and all of them had furious expressions focused on us. A couple were shaking furiously. Apparently I had just discovered the identity of Gabrielle's father.

"_Cullen_," he spat.

"_Black_," I hissed.

-

**A/N: Who did not see this coming? ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The plot & all OCs belong to me.**

-

_Gabrielle_

"Thanks for remembering your daughter who's been standing in this same blasted meadow for the last fifty minutes," I hissed, glaring at my father.

"You're almost as miserable as Paul," Dad grumbled, rolling his eyes. Somewhere from the crowd of wolves behind him, Paul snarled, and someone else grabbed him around the shoulders. "Cool it, Paul."

"Let's just go," I grumbled, glancing over my shoulder at the Cullens, who were now standing there watching us – probably tensed for attack.

"You have school tomorrow too," Mom reminded me, "So it's early to bed."

"Yay!" I said sarcastically. Mom gave me a hard look before going to stand beside my father.

As our group was starting to leave the meadow, I glanced over my shoulder. I was definitely curious about these vampires with the golden eyes; all I knew was the little that Mom used to tell me. I'd never seen a vampire – besides one of the creepy, red-eyed ones that'd visited the area ages ago – and this was quite interesting. I couldn't help comparing the little one with the black hair to one of the vampire girls I'd seen when our pack had to … exterminate them. They were both pale, with hideous bruises under their eyes, and they both were extremely beautiful. Only the red-eyed one was always sneering … while this one was all perky-looking. A _itty bitty_ part of me wished they would be doomed to the same fate as the last coven of their size.

_The blonde chick is a scary looking one,_ I thought, just as the blonde sent a disgusted glare at us. _I'm such a great judge of character._

-

The next morning, I was squeezing myself into the backseat of Sam and Emily's car, pressed against Embry's side rather awkwardly. "Ugh … grow any more and you'll be recognised by NASA as planets," I huffed, wedging myself against the door so as not to be swallowed by the two huge boys taking up the majority of the backseat.

"Always the one with the witty comebacks," Embry laughed, slapping me on the shoulder. I winced, frowning. _God, his arm is _so _heavy._

I glanced down; smoothing a wrinkle in the stupid shirt Mom insisted I wear and shoving my backpack between my knees. Sam climbed into the front seat, and my father slid into the passenger side. "Are we all ready?" Dad asked, glancing into the rear-view mirror. Embry and Quil both muttered something which sounded like a confirmation, and the car was off. I groaned, being pressed into the arm-rest by Embry's massive frame.

By the time we were rolling into the parking lot, my side and lower back were screaming in protest. Even before Sam pulled to a screeching halt in the parking lot, the door was open and I was out the door. Unfortunately, I didn't get a good start to my leap, so I could only watch as the black asphalt rushed up to meet my face. Almost as soon as I'd realised I was going to fall, someone's hand closed around my elbow and jerked me up.

"Damsel in distress, much?" Embry laughed, as I brushed my hands off against my jeans. I glared furiously at him. "It was a joke, Gabs. No need to give me the feminist lecture again."

"Sexist pig," I hissed, turning to grab my backpack from the car. "Bye, Dad. Uncle Sam," I said before slamming the car door and following the planets.

"That lecture is a load of bullshit," Quil added, pushing open the door to the office where we were supposed to be collecting our schedules and stuff.

"You guys are just upset because you don't understand half the words I use in that lecture," I retorted, sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs to wait on the receptionist.

"Yes … because our IQ levels don't support phrases like 'arrogant prick' and 'hypocritical swine'," Embry agreed mockingly. Quil cocked his head, listening. Another thing these mutants had over me; their excellent hearing. Add that to super speed, brilliant vision, Hulk strength, sick reflexes and the ability to, put simply, kick vampy butt and you have one lean, mean fighting machine.

"Incoming," he murmured, seconds before the receptionist appeared, whispering to a teacher.

"I'll be sure to remember it, Mrs. Lawrence," the receptionist promised, jotting something down on a sticky note and attaching it to a document sleeve. The teacher left, and she looked up to realise we were sitting/standing there waiting on her to acknowledge us. "Oh … you must be the three new kids from the reservation!" she squeaked, her hand fluttering to the base of her neck.

I rolled my eyes. _Forks may have grown in population, but there's still a _lot_ of gossip swirling about this town._ In the last twenty-two years, the population of Forks had nearly tripled in size. A lot of retired couples, young parents, bachelors and random sightseers have moved to Forks, bringing with them more than enough for the older Forks' locals to gossip about. But, no … these gossipmongers had to sit down at chat about the freaks on the reservation that support the Olympic Wolf migration – laughing at our silly 'LEAVE THE WOLVES ALONE!' campaigns.

Well, we _warned _them. One of these days, Paul was going to snap … and nip into the town for a quick night out and dinner. I had to bite back an amused, slightly hysteric, giggle at the idea of Paul ripping the head off this young receptionist.

"I'm Gabrielle Black," I informed her, going to stand in front of the desk. "And this is Embry Call and Quil Ateara."

"Um… I have your schedules right here," the receptionist mumbled, pawing around through the untidy piles of papers, books and forms on her desk.

"If you cleaned up you might find what you're looking for easier," I pointed out, raising my brows at the half eaten ham and cheese sandwich resting on the keyboard of the computer.

"Hmm…?" she mumbled, glancing up briefly. Suddenly, she gave us a triumphant grin, holding up a handful of papers. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I said softly, taking the papers from her.

"Just have your teachers sign those, and return them at the end of the day," she told us, pointing to the bit of paper clutched in my left hand. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks … you too," Embry chuckled, glancing at my disgruntled expression. The planets followed close behind me as we left the office, waiting on me to finish sorting out the papers I'd been given.

I sighed, smoothing the corners of the edge of Quil's schedule before handing it back to him. "Quil," I murmured, passing him the slip to join his schedule in his massive paw. Once I was done with Embry's, I passed them along too.

"First period; Trigonometry," I read, starting at the top and going down, "What about you guys?"

"We have the first two classes together, and then I have Geography with you," Embry said after a moment, comparing our schedules.

I frowned. "Uh … I was looking forward to getting rid of you. That's an awful lot of classes to share."

"I love you too, munchkin," Embry teased rather loudly, patting my shoulder. I winced. _Does this ape not realise how heavy his blasted hand is!? _I realised that most of the kids in the hallway were now staring curiously at our unusual exchange. I ducked my head, uncomfortable.

"Stupid ape," I muttered darkly, glancing at the map of the campus to find the Trigonometry classroom.

-

"Shit," I hissed, tapping my pen against the desk irritably. _This is a new pen! It can't be out of ink already_.

"Here you go," the tiny vampire sitting beside me said, handing me a pen. "I'm Alice, by the way."

"You know my name I suppose, Alice," I sighed, taking the pen from her cold grasp. I expected the cold skin, but that didn't stop me from wincing as my hand touched hers, "Thanks for the pen."

"No problem," she replied, going back to jotting down her notes in perfect script. I figured I ought to do the same, so I uncapped her pen. _Hmm __…__ This pen writes _really _nicely_, I noticed, beginning the sentence where my rubbish pen left off.

Minutes later, the bell rang, halting the entire class' progress. I grinned, realising how little work I'd managed to get through in this session. I was oddly pleased as I dropped my book into my bag.

"Am I allowed to walk with you to Gym?" Alice asked hesitantly, folding her hands behind her. "Or will that be against some law?"

"I suppose that's fine," I mumbled, glancing at the planets that were standing close to the door. "Just give me a second to speak to the plan–guys."

"I'll wait," Alice promised, waving me off. I nodded, jogging to the planets.

"Guys, I'm going to walk with Alice to Gym, okay? Don't freak; she wouldn't hurt me in a crowded place like this," I whispered, careful not to allow the kids filing out of the Trigonometry classroom to overhear.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Quil murmured, glancing at Alice cautiously. As I also glanced back at her, I was a little tiny bit freaked out by the way she was standing completely still … not moving, just waiting. No fidgeting, no shuffling from foot to foot. Nothing – just waiting; completely still.

"Well … that's why I'm not asking you; I'm informing you of my decision," I said defiantly, raising my chin to glare into his murky brown eyes. Embry grumbled something to himself, his face scrunching up like a massive, oversized pug on steroids.

"Go," Embry finally decided. "But if you're not there within five minutes, I'm coming to find you."

I rolled my eyes and jogged back to Alice. "Let's go."

Alice nodded, a grin splitting her beautiful face, and we headed off to the Gym. I didn't need to fish in my bag for the map as Alice knew where were going, which was a plus. We walked in an oddly comfortable silence, which I used to collect my slightly scrambled thoughts.

I pushed open the door, letting Alice enter before me. I caught Embry's eye across the gym and he held up his arm, tapping an invisible watch strapped to his wrist. I rolled my eyes back at him, considering going over there and giving him a stern taking down a notch. I followed Alice to the girls' locker room, quickly changing into my Forks High polo and shorts. On my way out of the gym, I pulled my hair into a ponytail, marvelling as the ends of my hair brushed mid-back. _Looks like dad's going to practice his _awesome_ hair-dressing skills on me soon, _I grumbled silently, releasing the black ponytail.

I went to join the crowd of girls and boys on the basketball court, chattering amongst themselves. Minutes later, the coach blew his whistle.

"Since we have three new students today, I figure I should introduce myself," the coach called loudly, and every pair of eyes was suddenly trained on the two mutants and the odd-looking girl at their side. _Maybe they haven't even noticed me standing here … in comparison to these monsters, I'm rather tiny_. "I'm Coach Nelson. And you guys are …?"

"I'm Embry Call, and this is Quil Ateara and Gabrielle Black," Embry said confidently, clearing his throat. _I knew I wasn't going to do it …_

"Welcome to 2nd period Gym then," Coach Nelson boomed. "And today, we're continuing with the basketball drills."

-

After the session of drills in Gym and a shower, I was forced to endure a session of pure torture in English. Don't get me wrong; I love English. It was my best subject in La Push, but this class was the longest and most awkward class I've had in a while. Even school with my father was slightly less awkward.

I ended up seated beside a Cullen. Alice's mate, I think he was. And through the entire class, all he did was stare curiously at me. Like I was some guinea pig belonging to his friend and he'd never seen one before. Ugh, it was beginning to creep me out the way all the kids in the entire school stared at me like a science experiment.

When the bell went signalling lunch I almost flew out of my seat and did a war whoop. Or an Indian dance. Whichever came first, I suppose …

"That vampire kid wouldn't stop staring at me," I complained to Quil and Embry as we made our way across campus to the cafeteria. Outside the cafeteria, I spotted Alice. She looked like she was about to come up and invite me to eat lunch with her … but a glare from the planets sent her hurrying off.

Inside, I picked up a lunch of a ham and cheese sandwich, some lemonade and a small bowl of fruit salad before heading back to the table Embry and Quil had secured. Embry was sitting with his shoulders tensed as I sat down, and I frowned at his pained expression.

"You okay?"

He jerked a thumb over his shoulder stiffly, towards the table where all the Cullens were present, ignoring their full trays. As I peeked over his shoulder, I spotted Alice, and she waved. Quil and I chuckled as Embry grimaced; Quil's chuckle a bit more hysterical. I shook my head, grinning. _All this mortal enemy shit is freaking them out … and I'm strangely amused by this._

-

Biology was the session after lunch, not too far away from the cafeteria, so it was an easy walk and one I greatly enjoyed. I hiked my bag further up my shoulder, gripping the slip to be signed in one hand, and opening the door with the other.

"Hello, I'm Gabrielle Black," I mumbled politely to the teacher standing behind the desk. Once I'd gotten my slip signed, I was ushered to the empty seat beside a girl with almost vampire pale skin and long brown hair.

"Hey, I'm Natasha," she said as I sat down. "Natasha Hanson."

"Gabrielle Black," I introduced myself, smiling. She extended her hand to shake, and I took it, delighted in the fact that her body temperature was warm … not cold (or hot – heaven knows we don't need more of Embry).

"We're partners in crime, I suppose," she grinned, sliding the microscope across the table for us to share. "And our first crime is to identify basic unicellular organisms and beat all the other teams."

"Easy enough," I said, peeking into the microscope. Once I was sure I'd gotten it, I passed it back to Natasha, raising my hand.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher said, jerking his chin to the back of the class.

"Amoeba, sir," a clear voice cut through the chatter.

Well … _fuck_.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. *chuckles awkwardly* I suppose I owe you guys a _biiiig_ apology. I haven't updated in ages, sorry. I just really didn't remember high nor low of this. But, I've got up to chapter nineteen prewriten, so it shouldn't take half as long, 'kay? Thanks! R&R now, please, loves. ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulousity which is Twilight; but I can play around with Gabrielle. :) Take that, suckers!**

-

_Gabrielle_

The next day of school was just as boring and more than equally annoying. If I was in La Push, I'd probably skip school and go down to the beach and surf or something. Or climb up to the cliffs and dive.

-

"This school is _so_ boring," I grumbled, following the planets across the school.

Entering the cafeteria, I grabbed a tray. I ended up picking up only a turkey sandwich and a bottle of juice. After paying, I headed for the table.

With a sigh, I landed heavily into one of the chair around an empty table. The planets followed closely behind me.

"You usually eat more than a sandwich, kiddo. Want my apple?" Quil asked, sliding the apple across the table to me. I shook my head.

"Take the apple," Quil grumbled, sticking it out towards me.

"God," I cried, irritated. "Sitting with you two is almost as painful as sticking forks into my eyes."

-

_Edward_

I sank into the chair beside Alice, who was pulling the crust off a grilled cheese sandwich, pretending to eat it.

I didn't even bother to grab a tray today. My eyes involuntarily scanned the cafeteria for a sign on Gabrielle.

_She's in the corner sitting with the two wolves_, Alice's thoughts flashed into my mind.

Gabrielle was hunched over a tray of un-eaten food, not paying attention to the other two. She was apparently just sitting there. Staring at the table.

A tiny girl with long brown hair carried her tray over to the table. Gabrielle's voice carried over the mindless chatter of the cafeteria – loud and clear – as if I'd been waiting for it, as she introduced her Biology partner.

"Planets, this is Natasha. Natasha, this is the Planets," she said idly, barely looking up.

"Oh, you must be Gabrielle's cousins; I think that's what the school's been talking about. Nice to meet you," the tiny girl said. I had to strain to hear her. I wasn't too concerned about what she said anyways.

"Yeah, you must be her Biology partner. You're probably the only normie in her life," one of the boys – I wasn't sure who was Embry and who was Quil, said.

"Normie?"

"Um, he means you're the only person in my life who doesn't have a possible mental condition," Gabrielle explained. "Basically, you're the only normal one, so they've coined you the term normie."

"Oh." She didn't sound like she understood. "Can I sit with you guys?"

"Um, yeah," Gabrielle mumbled, pushing her tray of uneaten food towards the centre of the table to make room for Natasha's tray.

"Uh, Gabi. Do you know the Cullens?" Natasha's voice carried faintly after a moment's hesitation.

"No. I don't," Natasha's voice had an edge of frustration. "And I'd rather not talk about them."

"Well, I think they know you. Edward and Alice are staring at you," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Almost like they can hear us."

"Then don't look. What you don't know won't kill you," Gabrielle spat, her mouth twisted into a sneer. "It may bite you."

Her words were directed at us – and so were her eyes, I realized as my eyes met her brown ones.

"Look away, Gabrielle. Not your battle," one of the wolves ordered sternly.

"No, you're right. I'm just caught in the cross-fire. And, you're not Sam; I don't listen to you like an obedient _dog_," Gabrielle turned on the wolf angrily, her voice laced with poison. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll probably skip Bio too so don't wait on me, Natasha." She shoved her chair back, grabbing her bag from the floor and stomped out of the cafeteria.

-

_Gabrielle_

I wasn't sure my reaction was rational or irrational, but I gathered my stuff and stormed out of the cafeteria with a huff anyways. With one last glance at the Cullen table, I noted that they were staring unashamed – and amused, I added irritated – as I made a big deal of slamming the doors to the cafeteria.

_My first week of school was going pretty awesome, wasn't it?_ I sighed dramatically and picked up a stray basketball.

What was the point of school anyways? I mean, we pretty much only go to school because of technology. Don't you see? The more technology we create; the more we need to learn how to understand and work that technology.

Think about that, did the cavemen endure long hours of school five times a week? _No_,_ why would they?_ To learn how to kill animals and eat the meat raw? How to use stones to draw on walls?

Computers and such are nice – but if it means more of Forks High School, then fuck it all.

I aimed the ball at the hoop and bent my knees, sighing as the ball swished through the net.

"Is this how you blow steam?" a voice like a mixture of melted chocolate and honey carried across the empty gym. I turned to glare at the blonde vampire.

"Who are _you_?" I demanded, gazing (with eyes like fire and full of anger, I hoped) unblinkingly at the tall, handsome stranger with the Southern accent. "And what the hell do you want in an empty gym?"

"I asked you a question first. And my name is Jasper," he replied, bypassing my second question entirely.

"Well, Jasper, I'm not trying to 'blow steam' as you so eloquently put it. I'm trying to shoot fifteen free-throws without missing."

"Why?"

"You are hugely irritating."

"And you don't answer my questions."

"Because I want to shoot fifteen free throws."

"Why would you want to shoot fifteen free throws while you should be in Biology?"

"Because I don't want to be in Biology. Happy?"

"Not entirely. There are a number of things wrong with my life these past centuries. Bloodlust being number one, probably."

"I don't care," I replied offhandedly, picking up the ball for another throw.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I didn't think you'd tell me about your urge to sink your neck into some pathetic human's neck. Understand where I'm going?"

"I don't think _you_ understand where _I'm_ going. Vampires don't have to bite people's necks. Your own mother has a bite on her _arm_. Not her neck."

"If I throw this ball at you with all the strength I can muster what happens?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Then you'd have thrown it with all your strength. But, I'd still catch it before it could so much as hit me. And I'd feel little or no pain."

"Piss off."

"Technically, I can't _piss_. I'm a vampire. We don't pass off bodily waste," he explained, sitting on one of the bleachers.

"Were you this annoying as a human?"

"Probably. I don't – can't remember."

"Then I understand why someone would want to bite you. I just don't understand why they'd stop."

He laughed dryly. "Did you think that was funny?"

"I actually did. Hilarious even," I replied, turning to shoot another free throw.

"Didn't your mother ever read you vampire stories? Don't you know never to turn your back on one? I could sneak up behind you and bite you right here and now. No one would know," he murmured, suddenly behind me. His breath was cold, and slightly damp.

"Go on then," I challenged, sweeping my hair off my shoulder with new found confidence, revealing the tan skin there. "Bite me."

"Sorry. I don't eat dog," he replied coldly, his cool breath tickling my neck again. I shivered. His hair brushed against my cheek as he moved his head from my neck.

I heard the gym door slam as he left. "What the hell just happened?" I whispered. What scared me even more was that I seemed to enjoy it. _What kind of sick reaction is _that?

I was a strange little thing, wasn't I?

-


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing's changed since I've written my last **Twilight **disclaimer. I **_**still**_** don't own it.**

**-**

_Gabrielle_

I tossed the ball once more, trying to concentrate on the fifteen free throws I was supposed to be shooting. No such luck, I decided as the ball sailed through the air to land feet away from the hoop.

I ran to scoop up the ball and toss into one of the ball bins around the gym before grabbing my bag and heading for the parking lot. Sitting on the bench, I pulled out my iPod.

The old thing was battered and bruised from my years of abuse, but the black iPod was still a black iPod, and my initials were still tattooed onto the scratched back plate. I ran my fingers along the worn white writing. _GMLB._ My middle names ended up being Mary Lillian, and only my mother and I knew what they stood for. I just didn't understand _why_.

Why name your child after the very persons who hurt you in the past. Who left you to grow old and rot. Alone. Why? And she didn't even really like Rosalie.

I shoved the white ear-buds into my ears and turned the old thing on. Luckily, the iPod survived these six years, I think, of unfair treatment on my part, or I wouldn't be getting a new one.

Money was a pretty big issue in our home, and I was luckily I was extended some of the luxuries I got; I decided listening to a random Linkin Park song. My dad worked a couple jobs here and there, and my mom worked down at the Newton's store still. She'd been working there on minimum wage since she was a high school senior actually.

When grandpa died of a heart attack, he left the house and what little money he had to my mom. She decided she couldn't live there with all the memories the house held and sold it. The town of Forks was still a small town, but it had almost doubled in size in the last twenty two years. I guess that's why no-one's made a fuss about the Cullens. All the old residents are well… old. And most moved out, leaving the town filled with newer people. People who didn't know about the Cullens who lived here twenty two years ago… and the Cullens who moved back looking the same as they did twenty-two years ago. Maybe even looking the way they did centuries ago.

The bell went off then, but I didn't bother to move. Quil and Embry would find me if they looked hard enough.

I caught a glimpse of bronze hair, but as quickly as I'd seen it exit the building it was beside a little silver car. It wasn't a Volvo like my mom's stories featured, but a newer Ford model. Huh, I can't imagine anyone (with that amount of power, reputation or money) driving something like that now anyways. Someone like my mom/dad would be lucky to get a car like that.

Edward stood perfectly still, almost like a statue, gazing at me across the parking lot. I figured he must have been waiting on me to do _something_ (and I sure wasn't planning on throwing myself into the road for a car to run over just so he could blow his cover and save), so I flipped him the bird with a smile. His features hardened and he turned away quickly, almost embarrassed.

Somehow, I found that amusing, so I chuckled quietly to myself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, and you were laughing with yourself. So, where does that put you on the list of mental patients?" Quil asked, coming behind me. The annoying know-it-all tone in his voice reminded me of a blonde vampire who I'd shared a run-in with only minutes earlier and my head snapped up to glare at him.

"Oh, it's just _you_." I couldn't help the disappointment that seeped into my words. _That_ was an unexpected response. _Masochistic much?_

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, perching on the edge of the bench. I felt it creak beneath his weight. If this were Saturday-morning cartoons, I'd fly off the end like a see-saw.

"Not exactly," I replied, plucking out my ear buds and turning off the iPod. After stuffing those into the front pocket of my canvas bag, I glanced back over to the silver car.

Edward was still standing there, watching us with his eyebrows furrowed. This time, he was joined by the pretty blonde girl and the buff brunette dude I'd like to see pick a fight with Quil or Embry.

Speaking of my dad's other right-hand man. "Where's Embryo?" I asked, looking back at Quil.

"I should attack you for that seeing as your dad isn't here. But then I'd have to phase, and not only is this parking lot full of innocent teenagers, but there are five vampires watching us like a fucking science experiment," Embry's voice startled me.

"Hey, not my fault you got saddled with a stupid-ass name like Embry Call," I replied with a smirk.

"Wise-ass," Embry mumbled and Quil laughed.

"On a serious note, do you think this will start more La Push kids phasing? Remember last time vampires were in the area? Kids started from as young as thirteen," I asked them, thinking about the last time a coven almost this big came into the area.

"I don't know. They might shove you back in Quileute school, and then you wouldn't have a shot at your journalism dream, kiddo," Quil replied uncertainly. I almost flew up in a rage.

"No friggin' way! Just because a coven of vampires come around doesn't mean my parents shove me back into that stupid, stupid, stupid school!" I whisper-yelled causing Embry to slap a hand over my mouth. I bit down into his palm hard and tasted blood. I almost gagged and he released my hand.

"Don't. Do. That. Again," I pronounced each word sharply before trying to spit the taste of his blood out of my mouth.

"Did you have to bite so hard?" he demanded.

"Is it my fault genetics made my teeth so sharp?" I asked, wiping the corner of my mouth where Quil indicated there was blood.

Embry held out his palm to the light. The cut had already sealed, and there was only a faint pink scar. "Bitch," he hissed.

That did it and I stomped hard on his foot with a few choice curse words. "What is this? The pot calling the kettle black?" I spat sarcastically.

"You are a Black, and the Black blood flows freely through your veins," he raged, almost as angry and sounding a good couple years older. "Therefore, you are a _dog_. And, a female dog is a _bitch_."

"And you are also a dog. A big, pathetic dog that follows in my father's shadow like the glass-licker you are." I spared him a cold glare as I stormed off with a huff.

That was the first time I started to _shudder_. And I shuddered so violently, I had to lean against the wall of the nearest building and take shallow, panicked breaths. Once I had calmed, so did the shudders. I sank slowly to the ground and crumpled into a tiny heap. All I could think was, _no, not me. Not now. Please, if there's a God out there, don't do this to me_. _Please, please, please… _I chanted over and over in my head.

That is where Quil found me minutes later, tears streaming down my cheeks. He let out a sharp gasp before bending down to lift me off the ground. Apparently my parents had driven the car down to pick us up, and I wasn't in the parking lot waiting where I should have been so they sent Quil to get me.

He set me down in the backseat and got in on the other side. I curled up against the window and Quil slid across the seat to sit beside me and Embry against the other door. Embry was still fuming.

"Are you okay, Brie?" dad asked, glancing around. Mom was looking around worriedly. I quickly ducked my head and wiped my tears and glanced back up.

"Fine. Just overreacting as usual," I lied. Mom didn't buy it, but dad turned back to the wheel. I didn't meet her gaze, knowing her chocolate brown eyes (just like mine – only mine were bigger) would hold concern I couldn't deal with.

Mothers had a way of getting you to spill _everything_. When I started liking boys, I couldn't look at my mother for days. And then once I met her gaze and just spilled_. _And, in true mother fashion, she'd already known.

When I'd dented her old bike trying to learn to ride it, she cornered me the next morning as I woke up. She just said good morning and met my eyes. And, just like that, she knew. And I was grounded.

But this time I wouldn't… I couldn't tell her, or dad. They'd throw a fit and pull me out of school and lock me in the house. It'd be a pack issue. And just like that, it would be over. I wouldn't be given a chance to argue before they'd shove a 'fragile – combusts with pressure and flame' sign on my forehead.

We pulled up to the house, and mom opened the car door and let me out. Quil and Embry took off for the clearing, where I'd expect there would be a pack meeting.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked in a whisper, concern lacing her voice. I jerked my chin in the direction of dad, who was unlocking the door. He would probably head upstairs and change quickly before heading out to the clearing. He was the Alpha, they'd wait.

He didn't want to be the Alpha, but time eventually caught up to him and he and Sam couldn't pull off the façade anymore. So, Sam stepped down and eventually learnt to control himself and stopped phasing, letting my dad step up. He didn't like it, but Aunt Leah slapped him into place and that did the trick.

The guys never used to like Leah, but I guess they respect her a bit more now. I _adore _her though. She seems to understand things no one else does. And I spend quite a bit of time with her. Plus, her dad died not long before my grandpa died, and of the same thing too. Probably all the famous fish-fry those two ate. And I guess she and mom mourned together for a while. Harry Clearwater, Billy Black and Charlie Swan were the three musketeers. And now Billy was the only one left, but he wasn't going as strong anymore.

"You'll tell me when he leaves?" she whispered. I shrugged, grabbing my bag and hitching it on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I followed her into the house and she headed to the kitchen to start whichever part of dinner would be her job today. We usually ate at Sam and Emily's, but everyone pitched in. Almost like a family. Brothers joined together with their wives and children, I concluded, that's _our_ pack.

I heard the door close as dad slipped out and I went to my window to watch as he phased behind a bush and took off. His fur stayed almost the same, only seeming to darken as the years went by. He was enormous, almost as tall as I was, and I was pretty tall.

I took off my sneakers and went downstairs, where my mom was in the kitchen chopping up tomatoes which would join the bowl of vegetables on the counter. I took a seat at the kitchen table and watched her work.

"Mommy, I'm scared." I think the fear in my voice shocked her because she came and wrapped her arms around me. I doubted that even as a child, I'd never sounded that pathetic and vulnerable.

I'd been the little girl who'd sit on the big rock in the clearing and shimmy up trees as the pack discussed whatever issue they had until daddy was free to run around with me. I'd skin knees, and cut palms, and catch minor infections. And I wouldn't shed a tear. I'd fall from weak branches and climb right back up again, so I did surprise _myself_ at the fear I'd shown at the possibility of starting to phase.

"Gabrielle, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling me to her as I cried. "Tell me all about it. And don't leave _anything_ out," she ordered firmly.

"Well, today I skipped Biology; Edward's in my class and I didn't really feel like going anyways. I was feeling off, so I went to the gym and tried to shoot a couple free throws. But then Jasper came in, and asked a couple harmless questions… but then I dared him to bite me," I paused for the fussing about which didn't come. "And he called me a dog. It didn't bother me, really, because I was looking for a distraction. And to them, I am a dog.

"But then, after school I might have said a couple things to Embry and he got upset and started talking about me being a Black, and therefore being a dog. I think he was just angry though. Then I said some offensive stuff because I was pretty hurt and then walked off. I realized was shuddering by then.

"And I'm scared, because the last time a coven roughly the same size as the Cullens was in the area, kids started phasing like crazy. Even thirteen year olds. And I don't want to phase," I sobbed.

She was silent for a few minutes, allowing me to cry for a while. "It's not exactly the end of the world, Gabi."

"It's the end of _my _world. I can't just go around perfectly fine on the outside, but a ticking time bomb on the inside. I'm not going to be the same Gabrielle Black anymore. I won't be able to be a journalist."

"I know you had your heart set on that, but you can always do it when you're older," she suggested.

"Yeah, for the _Forks Local Paper_."

"But you're still going to be my daughter, Gabrielle Black. I don't think it'll change anything," she tried to reassure me.

"No. You said yourself, you pity Aunt Leah. You also told me about how hard it is being the only girl in the entire pack. And what Leah must be going through," I reminded her. "And soon I'll have probably joined her."

"That's not true. There's some good to being in the pack," she argued.

"Like what? Having your dad know all your secrets? No, no. Having the _entire pack_ know all your secrets?"

She sighed. "You're right. But I doubt there's anything I can do about that, honey."

"Me either," I mumbled. "Me either."

"I guess you can go back to Forks High though. Maybe. In a couple years. Plus, you wouldn't really have grown, so no-one would know. You could even go to a better high school, and do some big-time journalism. How does that sound?"

"Like a circus act."

"Well, yeah… but it's all we can do now. If it's going to happen then it's going to happen. Whether we like it or not. But, you've only shuddered once, right? And you haven't started the… more uncomfortable parts yet. So you can stay in school a while longer."

"Well, people wouldn't really care. We could make up a big story about me being emotionally depressed and having to go to rehab or something while I burst out of my clothes and scare townspeople. Ooh, I could maybe even kill some wild animals!" I said sarcastically, causing her to smile.

"There's my baby. My big, strong baby who thinks she doesn't need her mommy anymore," my mom laughed.

"I'll always need my mommy," I mumbled against her hair.

_And earlier today all I could think about was how cavemen didn't need to go to school to learn to kill and eat meat raw._ Ha, looks like I won't either. _Careful what you wish for_.

-

**A/N: Second chapter, I felt like I owed you, my two reviewers. *sigh* Two reviewers ... and six times the number of alerts. This bothers me.**


End file.
